


The Adventures of Naruto and Hinata

by MoonLightSkies16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventures, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NaruHina - Freeform, One-Shots, Romance, friends - Freeform, there are more people but I’m too lazy to put them in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightSkies16/pseuds/MoonLightSkies16
Summary: From anything ranging from near-death experiences and bad childhood memories to a cuddly-Naruto and hyperactive kids. This one-shot series is open to nearly all possibilities. So join Hinata and Naruto on their journey into love and beyond. (WARNING: Slow and unscheduled updates.) Posted on FanFiction.net and Wattpad under same username MoonLightSkies16.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Lavender

The sun was slowly slipping under the horizon, staining the sky all sorts of fiery colors.

Birds chirped their evening song and children laughed and played while they still had their chance before the sun disappeared completely and the stars took its place in the sky above.

Pale lavender eyes that looked like miniature moons roamed the reflection of the water nearby, watching the day light fade more and more.

Sniffles were heard from the owner of the lavender eyes and tears spilled slowly down their chin. Small hands tightened and loosened over and over on the chain of the swing they were sitting on.

A little girl, no older than 7 years old, sat alone in a playground. She bore soft, beautifully pale and clear skin. Her short midnight blue locks complimented her complexion near perfectly. Bangs framed her small face nicely and she, overall, was a very adorable girl.

You may be asking, 'Why is she crying?', right? Well, let's leave it to a certain someone to answer that question for you.

* * *

Today wasn't the best day for a certain 7 year old little boy.

He had to go grocery shopping earlier that day, since he was running unhealthily low on food, but every stall or store denied him any service and yelled at him to 'GET OUT OF THEIR SIGHT, LITTLE BRAT!'.

The boy sighed. That's how it always was. The adults always yelled at him because of the littlest things for whatever reason and proceeded to call him horrible names, families taught their kids to stay away from him and to hate him, and even the shinobi in passing wouldn't bother to help him when he was in a tight spot.

He hated how they always treated him like this and no one ever bothered to explain why.

Kicking a small rock that was in the way of the path he was walking, it made a small ' _plunk!'_ sound as it hit the river that ran parallel to the trail.

His eyes burned as tears slowly built up behind them. He wanted to, he wanted to cry, to let it all out. To release all the pain that's been stacking up over the years. But he tries his darndest to hold the tears back. He won't give the people that luxury of seeing him so vulnerable. He won't let them see him weak like this. It doesn't matter anyway, because he was going to make everyone respect him one day. After he fulfills his dream, everyone will _have_ to look up to him. He'll make sure of it.

The soft sound of sniffling breaks him out of his thoughts.

He looks around for the source and eventually follows where he thinks the sound is coming from.

The sniffles lead him to a small playground. It was empty for the most part, except for a little girl that looks around his age on the swings. Hiccups and small tremors escape the girl again and he walks over to help her.

"Hey girl! Are you okay?" He asks as he stops in front of her.

She hesitates, but only for a short while because she finally looks up at him and his breathe catches.

Her face is small and she still has baby fat on her cheeks. Pupil-less lavender eyes peer into his ocean blue ones. They look like moons, he realizes. She's a healthy pale and it definitely fits her well. She looks so fragile sitting there looking at him, and he swears he's seen her somewhere before. ' _She's kinda cute',_ he thinks to himself.

"I-I'm f-fine." She softly says, looking down at her feet again, only this time with slightly red cheeks. She presses her pointer fingers together in a shy manner and it only proves his earlier thought to be true.

"Then why were you crying?" He says bluntly.

A small ' _eep'_ escapes her mouth as if she's been caught red-handed.

"I-uh-I..." She stutters.

"Actually," he interrupts, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I probably shouldn't have stuck my nose into your business like that y'know, I'm sorry." He says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He got up from his crouch in front of her and sat in the swing beside her, swaying his legs back and forth in order to start swinging slightly. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes with nothing but the squeak of a metal chain filling the air before he spoke up again.

"Y'know, I don't know if this will help much, but when I'm sad, I think about all the things I wanna do in the future. I think about how I'm going to be starting the ninja academy soon and how I want to be the strongest ninja in the village and be respected by everyone. I don't know how I'm gonna do it... but I wanna become Hokage y'know!" He said enthusiastically, turning to face the girl with a blinding smile on his face that rivaled the sun.

The blush on her cheeks deepened and she was at a loss for words. Not only at the beautiful smile he showed her, but also at his words.

Getting over her initial shock, she smiled softly back at him with a blush still peppering her cheeks.

He looked at her smile and realized how nice it was. He was about to say something when someone interrupted the moment.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

That was her cousin, Neji. He must've been looking for her ever since she ran off.

Standing up from her seat, she faced the sun-kissed blond boy in front of her.

"I-I h-have to go n-now, but... t-thank you. F-for the-uh- for the a-advice." She stuttered out.

Before he could respond, she was already rounding the corner of the wall surrounding the playground and disappearing from sight.

He sat there for a few moments and came to a decision. He would find her and make her smile like that again. Now, Uzumaki Naruto has one more goal to accomplish in the future.

Determination burned in his eyes as he stood up and began his walk back 'home'.

* * *

As she walked back to the clan compound with her cousin, she realized something.

Hyuga Hinata may or may not be falling in love with the leaf village's pariah and resident prankster, Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto and if I did I would've written female characters better and it probably would've been way long than need be. But yep, here's the one-shot! Btw, I'm doing this in chronological order so the more one-shots there are the older everyone gets.
> 
> (this chapter takes place 1 year after the last one-shot I posted so Hinata and Naruto are now 8 years old and in the academy.)
> 
> ~Enjoy~

Grumbles filled the still air of Uzumaki Naruto's old, musty apartment.

He was hungry.

Extremely so.

He had no money and his monthly expenses won't come for another few days. And when he did try to get food while he _had_ money the other day, every store owner threw him out. So, as a result, his refrigerator and cabinets are bare.

And of course he didn't have that money now since the landlord decided to make him pay double in order for him to have hot water.

Another round of muffled gurgles erupted from the blond boy's abdomen. Holding his empty stomach as it begged for food, he curled up into a fetal position on his bed in hopes of easing the unpleasant feeling of hunger.

In most cases, if he got too hungry, he would just head over to Ichiraku ramen and charm his way into some free food, but he decided against it this time for 2 reasons. One reason was because he had absolutely no strength to even get there at the moment and the second reason was because Old man Teuchi and Ayame-nii already gave him more than enough and he doesn't really want to depend on them whenever he's in a tight spot, money wise.

Why he came to this decision at such a bad time? Well, let's just say he promised himself that he wouldn't leech of them so much and he, of course, never goes back on his promises.

Did he regret his decision? Yes, but also no.

He regretted allowing himself to cut off his last source of an actual meal, but didn't regret laying off the bribing.

And so, here he was. Starving and exhausted from lack of energy.

Well, might as well sleep since it was night time anyway. And you never know, maybe the extra rest will come in handy at the academy tomorrow.

* * *

The extra sleep did absolutely _nothing._

Naruto was just as starving and just as slow as he was yesterday... and the day before that... and the day before that... and some days before that.

On top of his little _food predicament,_ he slept through his alarm clock and ended up being an hour late to class. Of course, he got reprimanded by Iruka-sensei and got detention for the rest of the week as well as cleaning duty for the next 2 days.

That definitely wasn't a good way to start off a day.

And due to his brain being way slower than it usually is, he barely registered the rest of his class lectures until lunchtime hit.

Naruto groaned lowly, he was gonna have to watch everyone else eat their lunches again today.

It was hard, watching everyone being fed while he struggled more often than not.

Kids filed out of the stuffy classroom swiftly, all eager to eat.

They usually ate outside on pretty days like this. Not that Naruto was complaining, he loved being outside, it was always so calming watching everything be so full of life.

Walking out the door behind all his classmates, the blond made his way over to his favorite tree-swing while everyone else sat in groups and talked amongst one another.

Sitting down heavily and sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and just listened to the chatter of everyone around him.

It was nice. Listening to people. Hearing them laugh. Happiness and satisfaction was always laced into their voices. Oh, how he wished he could do that with others. But, you never know, maybe one day he will be. Though, he strongly doubted it.

Naruto had no idea how long he sat on the swing, but apparently it was long enough for someone to notice him.

"N-Naruto-kun." A soft voice called out to him, just barely louder than a whisper.

Opening an eye, he stares at the girl he has been meaning to talk to ever since he entered the academy.

He remembered meeting her in that playground a year ago and he was surprised when he saw her on the first day of school. Not that he was complaining. He tried to talk to her a few times, but she was either pulled away by her guardian or someone she knew or she fainted for some odd reason. But hey, at least he had learned her name eventually.

"Hinata?" He asked.

Her fingers fiddled with the wrapping around the box in her hands.

"I-uh-I s-saw you sitting here a-all alone, i-it didn't l-look like y-you had a-uh-a lunch. S-so um I f-figured I'd s-share mine with y-you." She stuttered out.

He looked at her with a surprised expression written on his face. No one had ever done this for him before, he didn't know how to react to this.

"Oh no, Hinata, you don't have to do that y'know! I'm just fine, I ate earlier." He lied.

He was horrible at lying so she obviously saw through it.

"But I-I h-haven't seen y-you bring a lunch to s-school for a w-week now." She said to him.

"Uhhh, I... wasn't hungry?" And his stomach just _had_ to betray him right at that time by rumbling loudly. Blushing in embarrassment, he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It's settled then, I'll give you half of my lunch." She said quietly yet firmly to him.

He froze and just stared at her. Her usual stutter was gone suddenly and now that it was, he felt like he absolutely _should not_ say no.

Naruto gave in quickly, albeit reluctantly.

Nodding her head, she crouched down to the ground beside him and unwrapped the cloth on a bento box. Opening the box, his nose was welcomed to the smell of delicious food and his mouth was watering at the mere sight of it all.

He didn't recognize most of the food there but he know what onigiri was a boy did they look good.

"M-my mother used to m-make onigiri a-all the time. Once s-she umm, y-you know, I-I learned how to m-make it myself." Hinata explained.

Naruto was definitely impressed.

"Woah! You made those yourself! They look amazing, Hinata! You must be a really good cook!" He said truthfully.

She blushed bright red and smiled slightly at the compliments.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun. That's v-very nice of y-you to say."

She proceeded to split her lunch portions in half. Handing him his half and some chopsticks, he stared at the food in front of him with stars in his eyes.

"Ittadakimasu!" He said, before grabbing an onigiri and taking a bite out of it. His eyes lit up at the taste of it. _MY GOSH WAS THIS GOOD!_

Quickly swallowing his food, he turned his head toward Hinata, who said just began taking a bite of her own food.

"This is delicious, Hinata! Thank you so much!" He said enthusiastically, smiling at her before taking another bite of his food.

Little did he know in his little bubble, Hinata was blushing nearly as red as the tomato that sat between her chopsticks.

* * *

Naruto went home that evening with more energy than he's had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for the second one-shot? Was it good? Was it bad? Was the pacing ok? Did it need work? Please let me know! Thank you for reading my sweet HoneyBuns!


	3. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, I did give Naruto the English version of his verbal tic "Dattebayo" which is "y'know". I gave "y'know" to him instead of "Believe it" because him saying "y'know" made more since and besides, his mom says it. So yeah, enjoy one-shot 3 of the series. Also, it's actually canon that Naruto likes gardening, so that was surprising
> 
> (I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had to help some relatives move and get settled in so I barely had any time to write anything. And now I'm on vacation and the internet sucks here so I could only write during certain times.)
> 
> (Also, Hinata and Naruto are 11 here)
> 
> ~Enjoy~

* * *

Streets bustled with people and different smells from restaurants mixed together creating a mouth watering aroma.

Hinata walked alone, eyes flying back and forth between sights.

It wasn't everyday that she was allowed to roam the streets of her birth village by herself, so she was, of course, going to take advantage of this 'every-now-and-again-privilege'.

The blue skies were devoid of nearly all clouds, despite that however, it was quite breezy. Birds chirped along with the song of humans' voices meshing together. Dogs barked and children laughed as they ran down the streets, enjoying such a beautiful day it was.

She breathed in deeply and let out a happy exhale. She liked walking around and seeing the busy roads. It gave her peace of mind, knowing that everything and everyone around her was safe and joyful.

Looking ahead, she saw someone she was _not_ expecting to see. She saw her crush standing in front of a stall holding gardening supplies.

He had a look of deep thought on his face and the owner of the stall seemed to be getting annoyed.

Hinata's face turned a light shade of red at the sight of him. Naruto's whiskered cheeks puffed in thought, eyes shining with curiosity. It was a beautiful sight in her eyes.

"Either you choose something soon or you pay _triple_ not double." The owner said with a hint of hate laced in her voice.

"Oh sorry, I think I have everything I need." The blond boy said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly like he usually does when he feels awkward.

The older woman grumbles ' _finally_ ' under her breathe and holds her hand out, gesturing for Naruto to give her the money.

Shifting the items in his arms onto one side, he uses his free hand to dig through his pockets.

Taking his hand out of his pocket and holding the money out for the woman to take. She snatched it from his fingers and grumbled while she counted the change.

"Alright, it's all here, now get outta here before I lose what little paitence I have left." The owner growled. Distastefulness, clearly directed towards Naruto, was dripping from her mouth.

Nodding quickly and turning to hurry out from the stall, Naruto spotted Hinata staring at him and waved.

Blushing crimson at having been caught, she put her head down in an effort to disappear, but it clearly didn't work when she saw Naruto's feet enter her line of sight.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you ok? Your face is really red, y'know." He says while he looks at her worriedly.

Squeezing her eyes shut and silently wishing the ground would swallow her whole, she mustered up just enough courage to answer him.

"I-I'm f-f-fine uh- N-Naruto-kun!" She says with a squeakier voice than she would have liked.

Naruto continues to look at her with concern and doubt but let's it go soon enough.

"Oh, well in that case, since you're here, wanna come to my garden with me?" He asks, jutting his thumb out in the direction of said garden.

Slightly taken aback, Hinata looks up at him. "Y-you have a garden?"

"Mhm! It's kinda deep in the forest and a little hard to get to, y'know? But it's a nice place!" He explains to her enthusiastically.

"I-I-uhh-I...!" She was having an internal battle with her heart and her mind. Her heart said she should go, to take advantange of the time she was offered to spend with him. But her mind said to decline, to not intrude on whatever he was doing and to leave him to his own devices.

"I'll go, i-if it's really ok with you that I can g-go." Hinata said shyly. Her heart obviously won this war.

"Awesome! C'mon!" He practically shouted. Absentmindedly, he shifted his supplies to his left hand and grabbed her hand with his right, dragging her down the street.

She squeaked at the sudden gesture and turned redder than she already was, if that was possible. Hinata's mind had all but shut down by now. Roads, people and buildings passed by in a blur for her, because right now, she was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Her hand.

The hand that Naruto was holding.

Naruto Uzumaki, her long-time crush, was _holding her hand._

This was some sort of wacky fever dream, she just knew it. It _had_ to be. What else would incline her crush to do this?

She must be imagining this right? _Right?_

Sadly enough, during her meltdown, Hinata failed to notice that they had stopped running and Naruto was now slowly positioning himself protectively in front of her.

"Well, well, well,"

A voice with a mocking tone brought her out of her overheating head.

"Look who we have here, a demon and a blind freak." The boy, who was the owner of that mocking voice, deadpanned.

A growl came from deep in Naruto's throat as he looked at the group of boys in front of them. His grip on Hinata's hand and the gardening supplies in his arm tightened simultaneously. Baring his sharper than average canine teeth at the bullies, he asked them roughly,

"Why are you here?"

The bigger-boned boy that was behind, who Hinata presumed was, the leader answered this time.

"Oh, no reason. We just saw you two running down the street and decided to say 'hi'."

"If that's all, then why don't you leave us alone." Naruto asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Awww, but we can't leave yet, we just got here." The leader said sadistically, making their intentions clear.

Hinata moved closer to Naruto's back in an attempt to make herself disappear. Kids her age would usually make it known, when adults weren't around, that they thought she was a freak and a snob because of the clan she was born into.

She always told herself that she couldn't control what family she belonged to or what kekkai genkai she possessed, but those empty words of sweet nothings never rid her mind of the low self esteem and severe lack of confidence and worthlessness it felt daily.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice whispered out to her.

She squeaked slightly in surprise.

"I want you to run. I don't want you to get hurt by these fools, y'know." He told her, his deep, ocean blue eyes shifting to meet her own lavender colored ones. There was determination and a sense of protectivness shining in his cerulean orbs. It made her heart flutter even more. But, feelings aside, she couldn't leave him here alone with those bullies.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't want to l-leave you here a-all alone,"

Naruto interupted her objection.

"Hinata." He said firmly. "Please leave. Like I said, I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, I'll be fine! I can take them, y'know!" He said, flashing her his signature blinding smile while his hand squeezed hers reassuringly.

Her mind was whirling with conflicting thoughts. Hinata didn't know what to do. Her instincts wanted her to run, to get as far away from danger as she could. But her heart told her to stay and assist her crush with taking out these bullies.

"Well, I think we've been waiting long enough. Why don't we show these freaks who's boss, right boys?"

His lackeys nodded in agreement.

* * *

It didn't end well.

Naruto ended up getting really banged up because of her. He kept trying to protect her, even though she said several times that he didn't have to, he persisted and ended up getting various small cuts and bruises on his arms and face, along with his right eye beginning to swell shut because of a well aimed punch.

"Naruto-kun, you s-shouldn't have had to pr-protect me, I-I'm s-so sorry." Hinata said with tears threating to spill from her eyes and she crouched in front of Naruto, who was now sitting down and leaning against a wooden fence that seperated the forest from the town.

"No no! It's ok, Hinata-chan! I'm alright! Besides, I wanted to protect you, y'know. That was my desicion." He said, desperately trying to make her feel better.

Hinata continued to look at the ground beneath her. A feeling of uselessness and guilt washed over her and made her feel miserable. She had to do _something_ to make it up to him.

"Please, l-let me atleast t-take care of your w-wounds!" She said with a sudden determination.

Naruto looked at her with a wide eye, then smiled.

"Sure! If it makes you feel better!"

Smiling softly in relief that he'll at least let her help with this, she reached behind her and took a roll of bandages and a pack of disinfectant swabs from the medical pouch she regularly carried around whenever she left her clan's compound.

Naruto paitently watched her dress his wounds as a small blush rose to his whiskered cheeks. What was this feeling in his stomach? And why were cheeks so hot? Why was his heart beating so fast? _What is this?_

 _"_ I'm all done." Hinata quietly spoke.

"Cool! Thank you, Hinata-chan!" He looked up at her and froze as he gazed into her eyes.

Hinata was now getting really nervous. Her crush kept staring at her and it was a little unnerving.

"Umm, N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, bringing him out of his episode.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Hinata-chan." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto then slowly got up to his feet and trudged over to his gardening supplies that was now laying on the ground on the other side of the path.

"Anyway, do you still want to come with me to my garden?" Naruto asked, facing her with the tools in his arms.

Hinata's face instantly heated up at his question, but she agreed nonetheless.


	4. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I lost track of time and kept getting writers block.
> 
> Hinata and Naruto are both 13 now. This is during the one month intermission that separated the prelims and the third round for the chunin exams. Also, the timing on this chapter is weird so i'll explain it.
> 
> The first two parts are of Naruto's POV of the day and the two parts after that are of Hinata's POV of the same day.
> 
> ~Enjoy~

**~Naruto POV~**

An unsettling feeling sat at the pit of his chest. It had been eating away at him for multiple days now and, even though he knew how to temporarily ease said feeling, he hasn't had the time to tend to it ever since he had met this super perverted old man named Jiraiya that he had started calling, 'Pervy Sage'.

The feeling that, sadly, made itself home in his mind, was worry. Worry for who exactly? It wasn't his teammate Sasuke Uchiha, surprisingly. And it wasn't his newly established friend, Rock Lee, either. It was Hinata Hyuga. The nice, shy, kinda weird, yet strong, girl that he knew nothing about but still managed to make friends with.

"What's wrong, gaki?" Naruto's new, most likely temporary, mentor asked in a bored tone.

"Huh," He said, startled at the sudden interruption. "Oh, uh, it's nothing y'know."

Jiraiya looked at him skeptically. Eyes narrowing in curiosity. A few seconds passed before the older man let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright Naruto, tell me what's up. You can't properly concentrate on your training if your mind is elsewhere." He said, shifting his body so that he was now facing the whiskered boy.

Naruto bit the inside of his bottom lip in hesitation, before coming to a final decision.

"Uhm, I'm just worried about my friend y'know. I haven't seen them since the exams." He explains vaguely.

"Who is it? The Uchiha boy? Because I can assure you that he's just fine." The pervert said blankly.

"No, it's not him, surprisingly. It's this girl I went to the academy with, her name is Hinata. She got really hurt when she was fighting this jerk during the prelims." Naruto said while remembering how badly injured she got while fighting her jerk of a cousin, Neji.

' _So it's a girl, huh? Hormones must finally be kicking in for the kid- wait, Hinata...? That name sounds really familiar.'_ Then it clicked for the old sage.

"Wait, Hinata, Hinata Hyuga?" He questioned the boy.

Said blond boy stared at Jiraiya, "Yeah... you didn't do anything, did you?" He accused.

"What!? No, of course not! I don't go for women that young." The older pervert said, slightly hurt that his apprentice would suggest that possibility.

"Mhm, sure..." Naruto said, still eyeing him untrustingly.

Sighing, Jiraiya suggested a solution.

"Why don't you visit her, if you're so worried?"

"But, I can't take a break yet, I need to get stronger before the third round-!" Naruto was cut off by a large, calloused hand falling onto his spiky hair.

"Like I said, you can't concentrate on your training if your mind is somewhere else. Besides, part of being a ninja is knowing when the mind and body needs time to recuperate." Jiraiya pointed out to the young genin, only to get a scrunched up face filled with confusion looking back at him.

The sage sighed, "It means you need to know when your body needs a break. Besides, I'm gonna teach you something tomorrow that requires you to be at your best. So be grateful, Gaki." He explained to the boy before turning around and walking in the direction of the village.

"And you never know, maybe your _girlfriend_ misses you just as much as you miss her." He said teasingly.

Naruto's cheeks flushed a deep pink and he became slightly flustered.

"S-she's _not_ my girlfriend, y'know!" The pre-teen shouted at the older man, before quickly hurrying to catch up with him.

His mentor, however, couldn't help but let out a laugh at the brat's embarrassment.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed and was, sadly, more awake than he wanted to be.

His forearm was covering his eyes in an attempt to make himself tired enough to fall asleep, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped it would. The boy was exhausted, yes, but his brain just wouldn't shut off.

He just couldn't stop worrying about her.

He wanted to visit her, to make sure her recovery was going well. But what if she didn't want to see him?

After all, it was his fault she was almost killed. If he hadn't said anything, maybe she would've been okay. If he had just kept his big mouth shut,then maybe she would've walked out of that match with nothing more than a few bruises and cuts, y'know, the non-life threatening injuries. But instead, she was carted off on a stretcher, bleeding from the mouth, barely breathing and basically _dead._

' _All this thinking is making my head hurt.'_ He thought, clearly annoyed.

Sighing frustratedly, he uncovered his arm from his eyes and absentmindedly scanned the room. After a few more seconds visually wandering, he finally opted to just stare out his window.

The moon greeted him brightly through the glass, it's glow illuminating his small bedroom in a soft, whitish-blue light.

_'The moon's really pretty tonight, isn't it.'_ The blond-haired genin thought to himself as his mind trailed off.

The pre-teens eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment. He closed his eyes, thankful that sleep finally decided to present itself to him.

However, just before he drifted off to dreamland, he had a passing thought.

_'Hinata reminds me a lot of the moon, y'know? But, I don't think I can put it into words.'_

He lazily pondered and searched for answer that was determined to not show itself. _'Maybe, it's the way they both seem so calm? Or, maybe it was the color or something?_ _Neh, no use thinking about that right now.'_ The young man slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

**~Hinata POV~**

Hinata sighed quietly as she looked out her hospital room window, feeling the sun's golden afternoon rays hit her skin through the glass.

She was, in the simplest word, extremely bored. The nurse that had been tending to the young, midnight blue haired girl had said that she would be released from this absolute dungeon of a place in a few days. The news did little to lighten her mood, however. Mainly because it meant she had to stare at the old, cracked ceiling for a while longer.

Of course, the Hyuga heiress wasn't alone _all the time._ No, her teammates and her sensei made sure to visit her regularly. And while she did appreciate this greatly, she still tried to tell them that they didn't have to visit her as frequently as they did, and instead encouraged them to resume their training without her, but alas, they were persistent on making sure their youngest teammate wasn't too lonely.

Her team weren't the only people that visited her though.

Since Sakura and Ino had free time on their hands now, due to them both being disqualified in the second round because of a draw, the girls made it a priority to see her at least four times a week. And again, Hinata was grateful.

However, there was still one person that she wished to see but had yet to make an appearance, much to her disappointment.

That person was Uzumaki Naruto.

Her heart fluttered at the thought of him.

Honestly, the Hyuga heiress didn't know when her admiration for the blond boy turned into hopeless young love.

Perhaps, it was a gradual thing. Maybe, she started actually _liking_ him years ago, but was oblivious to her own feelings. Or maybe, it's just always been like this and it simply intensified as she grew older.

Hinata wasn't sure, and she didn't know if she ever _would_ be sure, either.

The young woman sighed, defeated. And, though she doubted she would ever end up loving someone else, Hinata couldn't help but ask herself why she had to develop a crush on the densest person in all of the Land of Fire.

* * *

Night fell quicker than Hinata would've liked.

Honestly, she's recently begun to dread nightfall. The reason? Because lately, she often found herself violently jolting awake in the middle of the night, out of breathe and slicked in a cold sweat all over her body- which made her clothes stick to her small frame rather uncomfortably-.

While, the Hyuga heiress wasn't _currently_ in that situation, since it only occurred _after_ she went to sleep for the night, it still was never a pleasant experience and, more often than not, left her rather shaken afterwards.

Sighing for what must've been the thousandth time since she got here, Hinata settled for just looking at the nice view of the full moon from the windows next to her bed.

The moon was beautiful, yes, but it was never her favorite. It almost always made her feel sort of cold and lonely when the moon was her only companion. And especially when it would disappear from the night sky for a time.

No, Hinata didn't think that the moon would ever be her favorite. Well, she guessed it didn't matter anyway. After all, the sun was her preference. It was big and warm, really bright and it was there for her far more often than the moon. And it was still able to give her the warmth she needed, even when clouds covered it. Overall, the sun reminded her of a _certain someone._

The heiress scoffed to herself, this was foolish. Thinking about such pointless things. Picking favorites and going into depth about a useless topic. Was she really that lonely? Or was she going crazy? Maybe neither, maybe both, it mattered not either way.

Taking a deep breathe and closing her eyes, she figured she'd sleep off all these strange thoughts of hers.

* * *

**~The Next Day, Nobody's POV~**

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Stopping in her tracks, the pink-haired teen looked at her teammate.

"Eh? Naruto? What are you doing here? Why aren't you training?" She asked her blond comrade.

"Well, you see, I kinda wanted to ask you something, y'know?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura briefly took in his appearance. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and his usual 'kill-me' orange pants. But his bright orange jacket was missing and instead of wearing his forehead protector where he normally did, it was hanging loosely around his neck, allowing his sun yellow bangs to hang over his eyes.

"What's with the look, Naruto? Are you trying to ask me out again?" The pinkette accused.

"Huh? Oh no, you got it all wrong, Sakura-chan! I came to ask you something completely different. And, uh, as for the outfit? My jacket had to be washed and I figured it was too hot out here to wear it anyway, y'know." Naruto explained quickly.

"Oh, okay then!" His friend said cheerily, "What did you want to ask me?"

Seconds passed before he spoke again.

"Well, you see. Uhm..." the Jinchuriki stammered, suddenly extremely flustered.

"Well? Spit it out, Naruto." Sakura was losing her patience.

"I-I just wanted to know-uh... h-how Hinata's doing?" He said quietly, wringing his hands together uneasily.

Everything went dead silent. The kind of dead silent that made you nearly 100% sure that you could hear a stone, one that was 500 hundred feet away, hit the ground.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" She deadpanned. Naruto nodded as a response, averting his blue eyes to look at a stray patch of grass that sat in the middle of the road.

Sighing, she continued, "If you wanted to know how she was so badly, why didn't you just go and visit her?" the Haruno pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, what if she didn't want to see me?" Naruto looked up from the ground and stared straight into Sakura's mint green eyes, "What if she _still_ doesn't want to see me?"

_'What is he talking about?'_ "Why wouldn't she want to see you?"

Naruto's eyes became downcast once again, "Because, I'm the one that almost got her killed."

Again, silence, though this one didn't last as long as the one before.

"Huh?! Okay, I'm confused! What are you talking about?!" Sakura half-shouted while grabbing her sun blond friend's shoulder and swaying him back and forth.

"Don't you get it Sakura-chan?" He said through the aggressive shakes, "If I hadn't said anything during her match, then maybe Hinata would've gotten out okay!"

Sakura let go of Naruto and instead pounded her first again the top of his head, "Naruto-baka! Are you really stupid enough to believe that!"

"Sakura-chan?" He said warily.

Groaning loudly and crossing her arms over her chest, the pink-haired genin continued, "It was her choice to keep going, idiot. It wasn't your fault at all, why would she even think about blaming you? If anything, she's probably thankful that you encouraged her, cause I'm pretty sure that your words were the only thing keeping her from passing out."

She briefly studied her teammates face once more and she found that, while he held no outward expression, his eyes seemed distant, as if he were in deep thought.

"Now, since you finally got that through your thick skull, I suggest you go visit her. She's been wondering where you've been, you know. She doesn't say it, but I can tell just by looking at her that she wants to see you." And with that, Sakura walked away and left Naruto to his own devices.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter WILL be the part 2 of this one-shot. I didn't put it all together because I'm stuck with writers block and this seems like a good checkpoint to work off of for the next chapter. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this one. And, again, sorry this took so long to upload, like I said, I was stuck.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your weekends, Honeybuns! ;D


	5. Polaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of ‘Moon’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH DARN IT, HERE IT IS! THE FATED FIFTH CHAPTER THAT THE UNIVERSE TRIED AND FAILED TO GET RID OF COMPLETELY! ARE YALL PROUD OF ME!? I JUST DID THE SEEMINGLY IMPOSSIBLE!
> 
> ~Enjoy~

He stood statue-still in front of the hospital room door. Internally dreading what was on the other side.

_'"It was her choice to keep going, idiot. It wasn't your fault at all, why would she even think about blaming you? If anything, she's probably thankful that you encouraged her, cause I'm pretty sure that your words were the only thing keeping her from passing out and embarrassing herself further!"'_

Was that true?

Was that really what happened?

Naruto couldn't help but think about it. Yes, he can think. He's stupid, not dumb. Though, he must admit, thinking too much does give him a headache.

_'Come on, Naruto. This isn't like you! Just go in there and say you're sorry. Not much to it!... So why am I so nervous?'_

He just didn't understand! Why was he acting like this all of a sudden! Even Orochimaru was easier to deal with than whatever is holding him back at the moment.

Deciding to throw his worrisome thoughts to the wind, he grabbed the handle and pulled open his friend's door, planning on charging headfirst into whatever would happen on the other side.

Sadly though, Naruto didn't take into account that he actually would crash headfirst into the situation.

* * *

**_~Hinata's POV~moments earlier~_ **

Hinata watched her feet as they swung back and forth off the side of her bed, occasionally closing her eyes to allow herself to feel the energy of this hot summer evening.

The heiress really wished she could go outside, but the nurse told her that she had to be within close proximity to any available medical staff, and the workers here were already busy enough. Therefore, the pre-teen was stuck here for a little while longer.

A warm breeze blew through her open window, rustling the curtains and sifting its gentle winds through her short, indigo hair.

It was truly a beautiful day out, and yet, Hinata couldn't help but direct most of her focus on the ever growing dread that has made itself home in the pit of her stomach.

Her family hadn't visited yet.

It had been weeks since she'd been admitted here and yet, they still hadn't come to see her. Whether it be her little sister, Hanabi, coming to check on her before returning to the clan compound to further her studies, or it be her father and grandfather coming to tear her down like every other time she fought and lost.

No matter what reason they would come for, it was still better than being outright ignored by them. Though, by now, it should be expected.

Her father was never a very warm man, and he only became colder and more ignorant of Hinata when her mother and her uncle died.

She had tried to look at the bright side and would tell her self that he would change one day. He would go back to how he was and act like more of a father than an instructor. But alas, that day never came.

However, don't get Hinata wrong. She loves her father, how could she not, he raised her and Hanabi to the best of his abilities alone for over 8 years, of course she'd love him to some extent. But, sometimes, she couldn't help but feel extremely pressured by him. The need to not disappoint him was strong and yet she disappointed him more often than not.

 _'No, I can't think like that! I should be proud of what I did-no-I AM proud of what I did. I stood up for myself and fought until the very end. It shouldn't matter what otou-sama thinks. After all, that's my nindo, my ninja way, right Naruto-kun?'_ Hinata steeled herself, a contained spark of determination igniting in her pale lavender eyes before quickly, way too quickly, dying out again.

 _'But... what if I disappointed Naruto-kun as well? What if that's why he hasn't visited yet? I probably let him down. He cheered for me, took the time and effort to encourage me to win when he didn't have to, and I ended up losing. I let him down, didn't I? I always do that... let people down.'_ Heat rose slowly through her face and the back of her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Roughly shaking her head free of such depressing thoughts, she stood up from her position on the bed and shuffled to the door, fully intent on gathering what little courage she had and asking a nurse if they had the time to accompany her to the garden in the back.

Upon opening the door, however, it seemed fate had different plans, as she was immediately face to face with her childhood crush. Noses mere centimeters apart as she took in the sight of determined yet confused clear blue eyes staring dead at her.

Oh god, this was the one thing had dreamed of but at the same time wished would never happen.

"Uhmm, Hinata?" Naruto asked, backing up slightly.

It took all of her willpower to keep herself from fainting on the spot.

Scrambling to distance herself from the blond, the Hyuga found herself right back where she started. On her bed.

**_( WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING, STOP IT, THIS STORY IS PG GOSH DARN IT, THEY'RE CHILDREN!)_ **

Blushing wildly, the young woman averted her eyes to look intently at her lap, "I-I di-dn't hear y-ou, N-Naruto-kun...!" She stuttered pitifully, mentally hitting herself for her shyness.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that, Hinata. I didn't mean to." The boy said, putting his left hand up as if to surrender while reaching behind him with the right to slide the door closed.

"I-it's alright, it's n-not y-our f-fault." The poor girl was basically floating at this point. From lightheadedness or glee, she'll never know.

Awkward silence that lasted for what seemed like an eternity filled the room as both teens looked at anything but each other.

* * *

**_~Naruto's POV~_ **

The silence was killing him. It weighed heavy in the air, and for once, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and walk away. But, out of a random spurt of maturity, he stayed put, adamant on getting this weight off his chest.

 _'Alright, all I gotta do is say it and see how it plays out. If she ends up hating me then... I'll figure it out.'_ He reasoned with himself.

Taking a deep breathe in, Naruto let the words flow out of his mouth like a raging river.

"IMADEASWEARONYOURBLOOD-""IMSORRYIFIDIDANYTHINGTOMAKEYOUHATEME!" Two voices shouted simultaneously.

Crystal blue eyes going wide, he looked up and into the pastel purple ones across the room, looks of surprise clear on both of their faces.

"Sorry I-""Y-you can g-" Again, at the same time.

The surprised expressions soon turned into confused ones as the two Genin struggled to get their words out faster.

"You go-""First." They stayed still, pointing at each other for a few seconds, before breaking out in laughter. Or, in Hinata's case, contained chuckles.

"My bad, you go first, Hinata-Chan." Naruto said, smiling, while pulling up the extra chair in the room to sit backwards on while still facing her.

"R-right, ummm... I was just... I-I said I was s-sorry if I did a-nything to of-ffend you or m-make you hate me." The girl stuttered out, pressing together her index fingers as her eyes trailed away from the bright blond haired boy in front of her.

A beat.

Another.

"What?" Naruto asked, squinting at her.

"I said I w-was-" "No," Naruto cut her off, "I heard what you said but... why would I hate you?"

"W-well, uhmmm... you took t-the time a-and effort to c-heer for me during my f-fight with Neji-nii-san, and I ended up f-failing. And when I didn't s-see you, I thought y-you were m-mad at me and- I'm really s-sorry, I'm so selfish." She explained with an ashamed blush creeping up to her ears as she held her face in her hands.

"Is that what you thought, Hinata? That I hated you? Why would I hate you for failing when all I do is fail all the time?! It doesn't make sense! You shouldn't even be the one apologizing," Hinata dares to look up at that as Naruto got louder and louder with each word, "I'm the one that's sorry for pushing you so much when you were clearly at your limit! You almost got killed because I pushed you to keep going! It was my fault that you're stuck here for who knows how long!"

Looking down and clenching his fists, Naruto lowers his voice to barely a whisper.

"If only I hadn't, then maybe you would've gotten off alrig-"

"You're wrong, Naruto-kun! It was my decision to keep fighting! You are not the one to blame for what happened to me!" The Hyūga girl said sternly, causing her blond haired companion to look up at her in awe, the orange-turning-red evening sun lighting up his face.

"A-and... I appreciate you cheering on for me and encouraging me with all my heart. It meant... it meant so much to me. Hearing you say all that. So, thank you so much, Naruto-kun. For believing in me. But, you've got it wrong." She brought her right fist up to the place right above her heart and she clenched her shirt in her hands, "I chose to push past my limits, and because of that, I now believe that I can get stronger than this. So don't apologize for doing what you simply thought was right at the time." She finished quietly.

A moment passed before her crush chuckled dryly, eyes shining as they looked off into the now red and sinking sun, "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I...I guess you're right. I wasn't being myself, I don't know what came over me."

Smiling slightly in satisfaction, Hinata, too, looked at the bright red dusk, basking in the fiery glow it casted into the room.

"Oh right, umm, Hinata?"

The teen girl looked back towards the blond, cheeks going slightly pink, though thankfully, it was hidden by the light.

"I-uhh-I mentioned it earlier, but I kinda... made an oath to your cousin that I would beat him on your blood." He explained, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

It took a bit, but when Hinata's brain finally did register what he said, she couldn't help but laugh at his abashed expression.

"It's a-alright, Naruto-kun. What's done is done, anyway. Right?"

* * *

**_~No one's POV~_ **

It wasn't for another hour, but Naruto did eventually leave, promising to bring her some ichiraku ramen when he had the chance while waving excitedly back at her.

The sun had set a while ago, and now, only the Moon and the stars surrounding it remained.

' _Wait, did I... just yell at Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata thought abruptly, face going cherry red in an instant.

She squealed to herself in the safety of her hospital room with no one but the Moon as her witness.

Hinata Hyūga never liked the Moon, and she doubted she ever would, for the Sun was her favorite. Forever warm, bright, and sure to be there. But at night, when the sun was asleep, she guessed the stars would have to suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank GOODNESS it wasn't deleted this time! I hope y'all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that for the first one-shot? Let me know in the reviews what you thought about it and please kindly tell me what I need to work on. Anyway, goodnight my HoneyBuns! ;3


End file.
